Dismissed
by Gelu Pectoris
Summary: Rated for Slash. Based on the MTV dating show, 'Dismissed'. Ron-Harry-Draco lurve triangle. Who will Harry choose? His best friend or His worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1 The Date

**Dismissed **

**Chapter 1 - THE DATE.**

* * *

Harry Potter paced up and down the sidewalk, waiting for the MTV limo to pull up and take him on this mystery date, with two desirable men.  
  
He had no idea what to expect, he had entered this dating show as a dare presented to him by his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley, who had insisted that not only was it was a great way for the boy-who-lived to come out to the world, but for her to have a bloody good laugh at his expense.  
  
Sometimes it sucked to be good, righteous and set upon making the world happy.  
  
Sometimes vodka was just evil.  
  
So now here he was, waiting for a limo, dressed in stonewashed, bootcut jeans that he was sure weren't this tight before Hermione made him put them on and a black shirt that clung to every single part of his toned body.

* * *

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. He was sitting impatiently just outside the world's most famous Quidditch grounds, looking in every angle for his date or his competitor, both of which where anonymous.  
  
If Blaise Zabini hadn't have told him he'd never be nominated, he would never have had to have risen to this challenge.  
  
Blaise was dead as soon as this was over.  
  
But looking on the bright side, he was glad he got to wear his new leather trousers, which clung to all the right places and left little to the imagination. So as not to stun the viewers into a drooling stupor he had settled merely for a casual white t-shirt to go with that. The first few buttons were undone, giving a tantalising preview of the smooth, toned, tanned chest that lay beneath.  
  
Oh hell, let them drool.

* * *

Ron Weasley tapped his foot anxiously against the floor of the limousine. The windows were blacked out so he did not have a clue where he was going, or who he was going to meet there. When he had agreed to do this for MMTV (Magic Music Television), they had refused to tell him, who the date was with, and who he was up against.  
  
He guessed it was all in the name of competition.  
  
He blamed Hermione entirely, she had this notion that it would be good for him to get his bi-curious nature out of his system. It 'wasn't healthy' to have it all cooped up.  
  
The limo stopped.  
  
Draco looked up.  
  
Ron stepped out.  
  
The camera's went on.  
  
"M-Malfoy?" Ron sputtered, his mouth hanging open. Draco looked more disgusted than shocked, looking disapprovingly over Ron's straight cut jeans and worn t-shirt then let out a sinister laugh.  
  
"At least I have no competition; my date has got to have better taste than that!" Draco sneered, stepping back just as Ron lunged at him, causing them to both fall in an undignified heap to the ground.  
  
Ron was pulled up by a strong arm, he spun around and came eye to eye, with Harry Potter, his best friend of eight years!  
  
All three men spoke at once  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Ron?!"  
  
"Potter" Harry spun around at the sound of the familiar drawl,  
  
"Malfoy?" he spat,  
  
"FUCK" was screamed in unison by all the men, Draco hung his head in early defeat, and shifted his weight between his feet, "This couldn't get any worse" Draco sighed, before the MMTV crew dragged them off for their first impression, private interview.

* * *

"So just relax and tell the camera what your first impressions of the guys are" The producer said to Harry before sitting back and relaxing. Harry shifted on his chair and looked at the camera.  
  
"Well, Ron has been my best friend for eight years, so I know I'll have a great time with him. But" he paused and looked at a loss for words. "Malfoy....is.....well...it's Malfoy.......he's a scheming, little rich spoiled shit who I could never get along with. He's...." another long pause "he looked really good in those leather trousers don't you think?!"

* * *

"So just, relax and tell the camera what your first impressions of Harry and Ron are." The producer said to Draco before sitting back and relaxing.  
  
Draco leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
"God where do I begin, I hate them both. Potter thinks he's so special, when really he isn't, and Weasel is" Draco searched for an articulate, intellectual word t describe just how he felt "Weasel. Normally I wouldn't admit defeat – but if Potter's the prize, I do not want to win. No matter how stunning he looked in that shirt!"

* * *

"So just relax and tell the camera what your first impressions of Harry and Draco are. " The producer said to Ron before sitting back and relaxing.  
  
Ron clenched his fists and grinded his teeth together, " It's Malfoy" he spat paused and then another "Malfoy", he paused and then glared at the producer "Slimy, fucking son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
"What about Harry?" the producer stressed,  
  
Scandalised : "Harry is my best friend, I would never think about him that way. But that eyebrow stud makes him look bloody great 'dunnit?"

* * *

The second story I'm giving a make-over. It's a old story new resurrected. I plan to finish this one no matter what, I love writing it and I forgot how much I like the plotline.  
  
I hope you enjoy it too, please review and let me know what you think.  
  
**FliZz**


	2. Chapter 2 Draco's Date

**Dismissed Chapter 2 **

**DRACO'S DATE.**

* * *

Harry walked in-between Ron and Draco down to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"So.." Harry started, hoping to start something. Draco looked at him disgustedly, though Harry did not catch it. Ron looked over and his glance lingered slightly too long upon Draco's leather covered ass. Ron almost retched.  
  
"Don't talk." Draco ordered and Ron scoffed loudly,  
  
"I'll talk if I bloody want to talk." He said, getting an evil look from Harry, who was desperately trying to keep the peace, at least for the date. Harry looked around the pitch; they were on the actual field looking up at all the high seats.  
  
Harry was impressed to say the least. This was exactly like a dream he had had the night before, only it had been Orlando Bloom instead of Ron and Alex Band instead of Malfoy.  
  
"This is...amazing D-Malfoy" Harry corrected himself, before shrugging "What do we do now?" Harry looked left, and then suddenly out walked a group of boys carrying broomsticks, one was carrying a large box.  
  
Harry looked gob smacked at the preparation Draco had made for the date, he'd gone all out. Deep down Harry felt disappointment that Draco probably wished he hadn't, now he knew his date was with Harry. Harry sighed heavily, before grabbing a broom and jumping on.  
  
Draco watched as Harry jumped onto a broom and sped off into the sky, Draco watched as Harry's muscle's flexed as he slowed down and looked back down at the gathering on the field. Draco had gone to a lot of trouble to arrange this - his father had called in many favours to accommodate his son. If only Draco knew, it was Potter he would have saved himself the trouble. Possibly.... defiantly if Harry would just take that damn black silk shirt off which was clinging to his firm chest perfectly.  
  
Draco shook his head, deciding that maybe Harry removing his shirt would not alleviate the situation any.  
  
Ron glanced at his best friend who was whizzing around above his head. Ron wasn't very good at Quidditch, and he was sure Malfoy had done this deliberately to spite him.  
  
'Don't be stupid, he didn't know it was you' Ron's inner voice chided, but Ron's wasn't about to accept any logical thoughts right about now.  
  
Soon all the men were whizzing around, indulging in a great game of Quidditch. Draco was tailing Harry, both men after the snitch as Ron was beating the bludgers away from Harry and into Malfoy.  
  
Harry felt so alive on his broom. He was more relaxed than he had been all day. This was his idea of the perfect date, who'd have thought it would have been Malfoy who thought of it. Harry glanced back and his gaze locked with the steely grey eyes that belonged to Malfoy.  
  
Harry turned his broom so that he and Malfoy were face to face, neither broke eye contact, emerald green vs. icy grey, Harry tried to tear his gaze from Malfoy's but failed, they were locked and neither was relenting.  
  
Draco stared right back at Harry, into his deep soulful eyes. Draco cursed at his own dumbness, he couldn't look away and Har-Potter, was burning a hole into Draco's heart with each passing second. What was even more weird was that Draco was now starting to call Potter 'Harry' in his private thoughts.  
  
Both men sat there upon their brooms, staring directly at each other - kept there by some force that neither could identify, Harry's broom floated forward of it's own free will, as did Draco's.  
  
Suddenly something went flying through the middle of them and off into the sky. Harry's gaze followed it and so did he. Draco watched as Potter zoomed off after the Golden Snitch, closely following Draco moved after Harry.  
  
Draco pulled up to the side of Harry, as both men leaned forward, trying to get as streamlined as possible, hoping to get the maximum acceleration. Harry quickly glanced at Draco and Draco looked back, their eyes locked for a millisecond before the snitch took a nose dive.  
  
Harry followed as did Draco, both men where now heading downwards, rapidly. Their speed increased as the ground drew nearer, Harry looked a Draco and winked before pulling up, he didn't pull up quick enough and his broom collided with the ground, sending Harry flying three meters forward.  
  
Draco crashed into the ground also. There was deadly silence as the rest of the players flocked around them, Draco's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he looked for was Harry.  
  
Harry had since regained his posture and was propped up on his elbow, looking a Draco with an amused look on his face. Draco shot Harry a questioning look and Harry held his hand out smugly, which held, the Golden Snitch.  
  
Draco chuckled, Harry followed and soon the entire field had erupted with sincere laughter.  
  
Soon thereafter, the boys were each dragged off once more by the MMTV producers to be interviewed yet again.

* * *

"Draco.....how do you think you're chances are looking?" The producer asked, positioning Draco into a sitting position on a bleacher.  
  
"I'm not sure, myself and Potter seemed to connect seriously on the brooms and I think I slid ahead there. I have decided that **I am** a Malfoy and **I am** going to win. Even Potter would have enough taste to chose me over...a _Weasel_!"

* * *

"Ron...how do you think you're chances are looking?" The producer asked, positioning Ron into a squatting position against a door.  
  
"I don't know. That..thing that I'm up against is a spoiled brat...but I'll be damned if he's going to win my best friend off me. I may not be the greatest or most famous person in the world...or at all...but I'm not gunna let a bloody Malfoy steal my best friend."

* * *

"Harry..which is in the lead?" The producer asked, manoeuvring Harry into a standing position against a wall.  
  
"I haven't a clue, that date was amazing I love Quidditch and I have so much fun. As much as I hate to say it I am physically attracted to Mal – Dra - Malfoy, but I'm going to give it a little more time before I commit myself to either. Let's just wait and see what happens."

* * *

Once Again I finished with an interview - sorry I'm trying to keep it as close to the original show as I possibly can!  
  
I hope you like the chapter - please review.  
  
Like I said, the more you review the longer the story will be, and the quicker it will be posted! I feed on reviews and I write for people who review!  
  
Hope y'all like the way this is going!  
  
Next Chapter - Ron takes a 'time out' leaving Draco and Harry alone!  
  
Please Review..and I can't wait to start writing Ron's date - wonder what he will do?!  
  
- xFliZzx 


	3. Chapter 3 Ron's Time Out

**Chapter 3 **

**Ron Takes A Time Out.**

* * *

Harry rushed back onto the field at the exact same time Draco did. They stood there and looked at each other for a couple of minutes before Harry turned his gaze to look around for Ron.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked nervously, eyeing Draco up in the process. Draco had since tidied up from the clothes he had played Quidditch in and was now wearing a pair of excruciatingly tight jeans and a black silk shirt.  
  
Harry averted his eyes from Draco's muscular form and waited for the answer to his question, whilst reminding himself that he was not hot for Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I gave him a time out." Draco stated simply, desperately hiding the nervousness he felt. Draco tried to shake off the feeling that he was trying to 'impress' Harry Potter because he hated him. Although it was hard for Draco to convince himself that he hated Potter while his enemy was stood there in loose sweat-pants and a tight wife beater.  
  
"Oh" Harry mouthed, not quite able to accept that he was going to be alone with Draco for 20 minutes. Draco was standing still so Harry took the initiative and sat down on a bench, Draco sat down beside him quickly and crossed his legs, resting his left foot on his right knee.  
  
Draco looked at the floor as he felt Harry edge closer, after a second Draco turned his head to look at Harry. Unfortunately, Harry's head was not even a centimetre away from his and when his head turned, Harry lips collided with his.  
  
Harry nearly leaped back so quickly he fell off the bench, Draco did the same thing, only he was right on the end so he quite literally did fall off the bench.  
  
Harry laughed aloud, before standing up and walking around to where Draco was laid sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Be more careful next time Malfoy." Harry almost kicked himself, 'next time' there was not going to be a 'next time' Harry chided himself internally and out-stretched his hand. Draco grabbed onto it and as soon as their hands met, so did their eyes.  
  
Both stared at each other, emerald green seemingly warming up icy grey. Harry searched Draco's eyes, they were not cold like he'd always imagined, they were in fact filled with confusion and a hint of lust 'oh, is that for me?' Harry thought to himself. That was what surprised Harry the most.  
  
Draco looked up into Harry's amazingly green eyes, he had never noticed how expressive Harry's eyes were until that very point.  
  
Draco stood up and stood in front of Harry. Their height matched each others perfectly, 5'9 against 6. Their builds where similar, neither had huge muscle's but there was enough there to look impressive.  
  
Without realising, Draco leaned in closer to Harry, and Harry leaned closer back. Their eyes never lost the connection.  
  
Harry's heart quickened as he felt Draco's breath on his lips, he saw the lust and want in Draco's eyes, also the confusion and doubts of doing what they were about to do.  
  
Draco's felt Harry breath on his own lips and he revelled in the taste. Harry tasted of peppermint, like toothpaste, Draco decided he liked it.  
  
Their lips where almost touching, both men could feel the heat off the others lips, both waited in deep anticipation of what was about to happen. Draco took a deep breath and with a sudden burst of courage made a move to close the very short distance between their lips.....  
  
"Hey boys I'm back" Ron shouted from halfway across the field. Harry and Draco leapt apart once more, Draco thankful that this time he avoided landing on his arse.  
  
Harry cursed silently and closed his eyes to try to regain his composure.  
  
Draco stood looking at the ground, not wanting to even look at Harry after what he'd come so close to doing. Draco cursed himself, he was going to kiss Potter! He hated Potter, he'd hated him since Hogwarts, the annoying do-gooder. Nevertheless, right now, the only person he could find hate for was Weasley.  
  
Harry smiled at his best friend  
  
"Hi Ron" he replied his voce cracking, he loved his friend very much - but right that minute he would have given anything for Ron to have been a million miles away.  
  
"Time for my date then!" Ron clapped his hands together, wondering why his best friend looked about ready to cry and why Malfoy looked as if he was planning his murder.  
  
'It's Malfoy' he told himself, reminding himself that he didn't give a flying crap what Malfoy thought of him. Harry was another matter entirely. Surely, Harry was glad that Ron had come and saved him from Malfoy.  
  
Right?  
  
Just the MMTV producers came and rushed Harry, Ron and Draco off once again for their private interviews.

* * *

"I don't know what's going on. I think the time out with Draco was slightly...err...unexpected, and I think that he and I could actually, maybe get along if we, you know...had to, but I'm glad Ron came and...interrupted...whatever he interrupted." Harry stuttered, trying to answer the question as best he could, even though his eyes were locked upon a certain blonde man across the field.

* * *

"I hate Potter, I hate Weasel, but I will win this bloody competition."  
  
Draco growled at the camera, he could feel Harry's eyes on his from across the field, but right now, the sexual tension between himself and the dark headed boy was far too strong. In addition, all Draco wanted was to be as far away from Harry as possible.

* * *

"I think the time out was pointless. I think Malfoy was just trying to get it over with. However, we will see whom Harry dismisses later, now it is my date and I KNOW Harry will love it"  
  
Ron said excitedly, not missing the way his best friend was gazing longingly across the field at his worst enemy, who had his back to both of them.

* * *

WOOOOHHHOOOOOOO another chapter finished!!!  
  
YEY!  
  
Next Chapter - Ron's Date.  
  
And then Draco's time out - I wonder what Harry and Ron will do when their alone!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think - pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeee.  
  
If I get reviews y'all get another chapter - so please review, I wanna feel needed.  
  
- xFliZzx 


	4. Chapter 4 Ron's Date

**Chapter 4**

** Ron's Date**

* * *

Ron stood outside a muggle club, his hope climbing at every car that pulled up, and plummeting when it was just another muggle.  
  
Draco's limo pulled up outside a huge building covered with purple and silver neon lights, announcing the name, prices of drinks, and the live performers. Draco shook his head at the lack of taste muggles had, up to Draco he would have had Harry to an exclusive wizard restaurant. Draco shook that thought away, 'No, I wouldn't take Potter anywhere!' he forced upon his mind.  
  
Ron spun on his heal when he felt a presence behind him; it was the MMTV camera people. Ron watched a limo pulled up, and turned his nose up at the blonde headed man stepping out. Ron looked up and down Draco's well-planned outfit, yet another change since the start of the date. Draco was wearing more black leather pants, which were about as tight as a wet suit. His top had slightly changed, but was still silk - blood red in colour. Draco's platinum hair stood out from the entire outfit, making him look even better.  
  
Ron cursed before looking down at his worn Calvin Klein jeans and loose white shirt; unconsciously he ran a hand through his now-shoulder length red hair.  
  
Harry was sat in his black sports car tapping his fingers against the wheel, trying to will his annoying hard-on away. Just landing his eyes on Draco's outfit, (which left little to the imagination) had caused the throbbing in his tight Levi's to return full force. Taking a deep breath Harry stepped out his car, and locked the door.  
  
Draco's mouth would have dropped to the floor, had he not been desperately trying to prevent it doing so.  
  
Ron's was actually residing on the floor, Draco laughed at the mental image he gave himself of flies flying in and out of the Weasel's mouth.  
  
Neither man spoke as Harry walked over to them both and muttered a quiet 'Hi'.  
  
Harry was dressed in tight blue Levi jeans, and he to was working a silk top - only his was a very, very deep shade of green, which looked black at first glance. His messy hair hung around his handsome features, his eyes shinning brightly against the bright neon lights, coming from the club.  
  
"Hello, Potter." Draco smiled wickedly, desperately thinking of something that was not likely to give him a hard-on. 'Come on' he told himself 'where's the Malfoy self-control?'.  
  
"Hey Malfoy" Harry winked seductively, Harry laughed as he heard Draco mutter something that would defiantly have to be 'bleeped out' if the MMTV microphones caught it.  
  
"So, c'mon Harry" Ron grabbed Harry's arm and led him in, leaving Draco trailing behind.  
  
'OK Ron this is your chance, mate' Ron told himself, sitting down on a purple stool, next to a silver table. Harry sat down next to him, looking around the club, taking everything in. Draco sat opposite them, not looking remotely impressed at his surroundings.  
  
"Not impressed Malfoy?" Ron practically spat the Malfoy, before raising an eyebrow in mock curiosity,  
  
"Well not exactly" Draco answered politely "But I suppose, you are on a budget!" Draco remarked, before collecting a drink off the server and making a disgusted face at, what looked to Ron as a clean glass.  
  
"If you don't like it, I'm sure we could tie you up outside with the other bitches." Ron leered, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Before Draco could retaliate Harry snapped back into reality and shot a 'don't-you-dare' look at Draco who smiled at Harry.  
  
Ron watched the exchange and internally groaned as he saw Malfoy and Harry's eyes lock. They both watched each other for a couple of minutes before Harry let out a discreet cough and looked at the table. A glass filled with bright green liquid had found its way there with ice cubes filling the glass, a straw, a cherry on top and an umbrella.  
  
Harry took note of how it was sparkling more like crystal than glass and then looked quizzically to Draco, who smiled and leaned in close to Harry's ear and whispered 'My dates always get the best, even if I don't like them'. Harry suppressed a shudder as he felt Malfoy's breath tickling his ear, Harry spun his head around to ask if it was a crystal glass, but as he did, his and Malfoy's nose touched, and they sat there for a number of seconds before Ron coughed loudly.  
  
Ron watched Draco whisper something to Harry, then he watched them sit there, the lust, want and need showing clearly in his best friends eyes. Ron knew that he needed to do something but he couldn't. He had little experience with flirting and Malfoy obviously had the advantage of looks.  
  
Ron desperately tried to think of ways he could flirt with Harry, but none came to mind. After a few minutes, Ron coughed loudly, and as Malfoy sent him a 'fucking-twat' look, Ron flashed his time out card.  
  
Fuck! Fuck! He CANNOT do that!! Draco was seething inside, but managed to keep his external appearance cool and calm. Draco took the card out of the Weasel's hand, trying not to snatch it and ruin his image. Draco stood and walked over to the dance floor, making several guys and girls watch after him.  
  
He walked into the backroom, and glared at the MMTV workers before sitting down and crossing his legs.  
  
"That bastard can try whatever he wants. I cannot believe that, can you? I mean did you see how close Harr - er I mean Potter was to kissing me, not that I care because it's Potter, but dammit, that Weasel will pay!".

* * *

Hmmmmmm, I wonder what Harry thought of Ron interrupting Draco and Harry's little moment there! Oh well. Do you think Ron will be able to rescue himself, and win the game, or is Draco to far ahead?  
  
Next Chapter - Draco takes a time out.  
  
And then...the dismissal!!!!!!!!!!!! Nooo it'll be over sniff sniff unless you don't want it to be??????  
  
Oh well, I'll be off.  
  
**xFliZzx**


End file.
